


Wings And Tails

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels and Demons, Bullying, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, M/M, Nephilim Jack, No Sex, Small bit of angst, demon ben, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean and Castiel are called into the principal's office after an altercation between their sons at school.





	Wings And Tails

Angels and demons had been feuding for years, but the current leaders of the country decided it was time for a change. There were a few bumps in the road at first due to the adjustment of everyone trying to live together in peace, but surprisingly it wasn’t as bad as everyone thought. All schools had recently been integrated within the last year and so far had been quite successful. Demon/Angel couples weren’t exactly unheard of, but still weren’t fully accepted. Angel/human couples were more common.

Dean Winchester was a single dad, taking care of his demon spawn Ben. Lisa left shortly after Ben was born, leaving Dean to raise him on his own. He did the best he could, but having to work all the time really took a toll on the young boy. He had been getting into more trouble at school lately. Dean had to take the afternoon away from work for a parent conference. Ben was in trouble for getting into a fight with another student who happened to be half angel, half human-a Nephilim. Dean wasn’t too keen on angels himself, but he tolerated them enough. He didn’t hate them, he just preferred the company of demons because they had so much more in common. When he asked Ben about why he was picking on the other kid, he just shrugged and said, “Well, he’s a Nephilim. He doesn’t really fit in anyway.”

+++

“Mr. Winchester? Principal Moseley will see you now.”

Dean and Ben got up and walked into the principal’s office. There were two people already inside the office. Dean assumed they were the Nephilim and his father. His assumption was proven right when Principal Moseley introduced the angel and his son as Castiel and Jack Novak. When they shook hands, Dean noticed that Castiel had a firm grip. Looking at his face, Dean noticed the vibrant blue of Castiel’s eyes. He was actually speechless.

“Mr. Winchester, Ben. Please take a seat.”

Principal Moseley went on to explain the reason they had all been brought together for their conference. Ben had tripped Jack with his tail in the hallway and said, “Half breeds have no place here.” Dean smacked the back of Ben’s head with his tail when he heard the young boy snicker. His eyes flipped to black and suddenly the floor became very interesting to Ben.

“Miss Moseley-”

“ _Principal _Moseley, please.” She smiled.__

“Sorry.” Dean apologized. “Principal Moseley, I assure you that this kind of attitude is not tolerated in my home. I have nothing against angels, and certainly not their offspring.” He turned to Castiel and Jack. “And I promise both of you that Ben will be dealt with accordingly. This will not happen again.”

“I certainly appreciate that.” Not only was this angel very handsome, he had a voice to match. Dean felt a small coil of heat in his belly.

“Since both Jack and Ben were involved in the physical altercation, regardless of who started it, both of them will be punished.” Jack started to protest, but Principal Moseley put her hand up and he was quiet. “Both of you will be staying after school every day for the next two weeks. I want the two of you to report to the janitor’s office immediately after the last bell rings. You two are going to help clean the school. You _will _learn to get along, and there will be no more fighting. Understood?”__

“Yes, ma’am.” Both boys said in unison.

“Very well. You are all dismissed.”

Out in the hallway, Dean stopped and turned to Castiel. “So, our boys are going to be hanging out after school every day. Maybe you and I should get to know each other too. You know, help keep things smooth between the kids.”

“I’m sorry, is that a flirtation?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, yeah I guess? Listen, I’m sorry my kid was such a jerk. I’m sure Jack already has a hard enough time being half human and being picked on by a demon definitely doesn’t help things.”

“Certainly not.”

“How about the four of us go out to dinner, my treat. And we’ll start from there?” Castiel eyed Dean up and down, considering his proposal. He was intrigued, to say the least. Castiel had been around demons, but never found any of them to be quite as attractive as this one. Dean had emerald green eyes, and freckles that danced across his face. Those lips of his were absolutely begging to be kissed.

“I accept your invitation, Mr. Winchester. Is seven a good time for you?”

“Seven’s great. And please call me Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This week, we were allowed to choose our own spot on the bingo board. I chose the prompt "Angels and/or Demons". I hope y'all enjoyed it!!


End file.
